Blog użytkownika:Amikaa/Ptasia znajoma
''Welcome Witam tutaj na tym blogu: 3 Cieszę się, że zajrzałeś w moje skromne progi. Co mogę powiedzieć. Odkąd zaczęłam mieć manię na TMNT jak przy każdej mojej manii musiałam sobie zacząć wymyślać opowiadanie. Nie obyło się bez nowej postaci mojego autorstwa, o której poczytacie tu > Samantha "Pierzasta". Kusiło, więc zaczynam je publikować tutaj. Jeśli ci się spodoba.. Będę niezmiernie szczęśliwa Jeśli nie.. Nie będę się na ciebie wściekać. Każdy ma swój gust i ja to toleruję. Wstępnie tylko powiadamiam, że akcja zaczyna się między pierwszym, a drugim odcinkiem drugiego sezonu. Na wskutek tego, co wymyślam tutaj będą się pojawiać i odcinki tylko na potrzeby mojego FF nieco będą zmienione. Mam nadzieję, że wam to nie będzie przeszkadzać. W sumie to tyle ;) Miłego czytania Rozdział 1 "Istota zwana ptakiem" -Mikey tu nikogo nie ma!- powtórzył po raz kolejny Don spoglądając na brata.- Co najwyżej my, ale to oczywiste. Błądzili po ciemnych uliczkach Nowego Yorku już od kilku godzin. Wszystko tylko, dlatego, że Mikey uparcie twierdził, iż widział jakąś postać przemykającą się w cieniu budynków. Najbardziej niedorzeczne z jego wypowiedzi było to, że twierdził, iż ta postać ma ogon. Reszta puściła to jednym uchem, a wypuściła drugim, ale ze względu na żółwią upartość Mikey'ego musieli w końcu ustąpić i pójść razem z nim. Wiedzieli, że inaczej nie dałby im spokoju. -Wiesz takimi słowami raczej do niego nie przemówisz..- Stwierdził Raph unosząc brew.- W takiej sytuacji to raczej tylko językiem pięści.. -Wiesz Raph sądzę, że to też nie da rady. Nie tym razem. Za bardzo się nakręcił.- Leo pokręcił z politowaniem głową.- Mikey nie możesz poszukać tego czegoś sam? -Nie!- żółw zaprotestował na chwilę przerywając rozglądanie się, by spojrzeć na braci.-Nie po to ze mną poszliście. -Poprawka Mikey. To nie my poszliśmy tylko ty nas zaciągnąłeś na siłę. A my zrobiliśmy to by mieć spokój..- Donnie zmrużył oczy. -Właśnie, a skoro nikogo tu nie ma to, po co szukać dalej.- Raph powiedział to z udawanym zawodem.- Może za jakiś miesiąc poszukamy. -Nie! -Eh.- cała trójka westchnęła, a Mikey dalej zaglądał w każdy zakamarek, jakby nie zauważając rosnącego zdenerwowania braci. -Mikey. Mówię po raz ostatni. Jeśli nie skończymy tej przechadzki z własnej woli albo ja cię do tego zmuszę.- Raph zacisnął pięści i zbliżył się do młodszego brata. -Raph panuj nad sobą.- Leo przeczuwając, co się szykuje spróbował uspokoić brata. -Właśnie Raph. Jak znajdziemy tego kogoś to pójdziemy.- Mikey spojrzał ponownie na braci uśmiechając się szeroko.- Ewentualnie poszukamy też jutro. Oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko co nie? Don i Leo już chcieli łapać Rapha, ale ten na szczęście Mikey'ego nie postanowił go zbić na kwaśne jabłko. Może i chciał zbić, ale nie bardzo boleśnie. Podszedł do niego z uniesioną pięścią szykując się do ciosu.. -Jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz chciał, bym kogoś z tobą szukał to nie ręczę za siebie. W sumie teraz też ledwo ręczę..- syknął, ale Leo złapał go za rękę. -Może obędzie się bez bicia? Sądzę, że Mikey zrozumiał i chciał tylko powiedzieć, że wracamy, na swój sposób...- mruknął spoglądając na młodszego brata, który był przygotowany na uderzenie. Michelangelo spojrzał na nich niepewnie, jednak gdy zauważył, że Raph się uspokoił spojrzał wdzięcznie na Leonarda. Ten zgromił go tylko wzrokiem. -Ale..- Mikey spojrzał na resztę błagalnie, gdy dotarła do niego reszta słów brata, ale widząc ich nerwowe spojrzenia schylił głowę.- No dob… Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy usłyszeli niedaleko odgłosy wystrzału. Wymienili spojrzenia i pobiegli w kierunku hałasu. Gdy byli już bliżej usłyszeli tak znane im głosy. -Łapać istotę zwaną ptakiem. Istota zwana ptak ma ważne dla kraanga informacje o kraangu.- nie mogli pomylić tego dźwięku z żadnym innym. -Po co oni ścigają jakiegoś ptaka?- spytał Raphael. -Może chcą sobie zrobić gołąbki na obiad.- zaproponował Michelangelo. -Wiesz może nie gołąbki co kurczaka. Do pizzy.- mruknął sarkastycznie Raph, a Mikey spojrzał na niego. -I mnie nie zaprosili?! Jak mogli? Ten komentarz został zignorowany przez resztę, gdy stanęli na skraju dachu budynku przy, którym kręcili się kraangowie. Wychylili się nie znacznie, by cokolwiek zobaczyć. Kraangowie strzelali bez jakiegoś większego opanowania. Jakby mieli zamiar po prostu zastrzelić wszystko co było w okolicy. -Jakoś nie widzę tego ptaka, który coś im ukradł..- mruknął Raph przyglądając się im z rozbawieniem.-Widzę tylko chaos. -A ja chyba coś widzę.- wszyscy spojrzeli na Donniego, który wpatrywał się w okolice śmietnika. -Istota zwana ptakiem zniknęła z pola widzenia kraanga.- obcy zaprzestali bezsensownego strzelania. – Istota zwana ptakiem musi zostać znaleziona i zgładzona. -Widać nie tylko ja jestem skołowany. Też nikogo nie widzę.- stwierdził Mikey rozglądając się uważnie. Kraangowie zaczęli się wycofywać, gdy w tej samej chwili rozległ się trzask dochodzący zza śmietnika. Kraangowie od razu rozpoczęli ostrzał, a zza dotychczasowej kryjówki wyskoczyła postać. Żółwie nie mogły rozpoznać kim jest konkretniej, bo nieznajomy poruszał się dość szybko, a jego sylwetka na wskutek tego się rozmazywała. Nim się obejrzeli zdążył wskoczyć na kolejny znajdujący się dalej śmietnik, a z niego na mur, który gdyby obcy pobiegł ziemia mógłby skutecznie przeszkodzić w ucieczce. -Kimkolwiek jest ten ktoś zaczynam go lubić.- stwierdził Raph.- Nie każdy może się szczycić posiadaniem takiej nienawiści od kraangów. Jak na razie to chyba tylko my mieliśmy takie szczęście. -Wiesz jak na razie ta nienawiść nie wychodzi mu na dobre.- mruknął Leo i przeskoczyli na kolejny budynek, bo kraangowie najpierw rozwalili mur, a potem ruszyli w pościg za uciekinierem. -Wiecie mam wrażenie, że ten ktoś wygląda nietypowo..- powiedział zamyślony Donnie, a reszta również przyjrzała się uciekinierowi dokładniej, ponieważ ten nieco zwolnił zauważając cięższa do ominięcia przeszkodę. Konkretniej był to nie mur, a budynek. -Ma ogon!- krzyknął Mikey i niemal natychmiast dostał po głowie od Rapha. –Mówiłem wam, a wy mi nie wierzyliście. -Chyba po raz pierwszy Mikey nie wymyślił jakiejś postaci..-mruknął Raph przypominając sobie Twarogowego Demona. -Ej!- żółw z pomarańczową bandaną zaprotestował, ale krzyk wyrwał ich z rozmowy. Spojrzeli w stronę kraangów. Obcy zaprzestali ostrzału stojąc przed nieznajomą postacią, która teraz leżała na ziemi. Szybko jednak zaczęła się wycofywać przed napastnikiem. Tak czy siak nie wyszło jej to na dobre, bo zatrzymała ją ściana budynku. -Istota zwana ptakiem zostanie zaraz zgładzona.-powiedział jeden z kraangów. -Hej chłopaki! Ona ma nie tylko ogon! Ma też skrzydła i pióra!- krzyknął Mikey, a połowa kraangów obróciła się w ich stronę.-Że też dopiero teraz to zauważyłem! -Brawo Mikey. Jesteś mistrzem w zwracaniu na nas uwagi..- syknął Raph, a kraangowie zaczęli do nich strzelać. Rozdział 2 ,,Pierzasta" -Kiedy to nie moja wina!- zaprzeczył Mikey unikając kolejnych strzałów i wyciągając nunchaku. -Jasne.. Wyjaśnij w takim razie. Darcie się w sytuacji, gdy trzeba być cicho można nazwać odpowiednim do sytuacji zachowaniem?- Raph już był gotowy do walki, więc nim Michelangelo zdążył odpowiedzieć, ten był już na dole i niszczył stojące najbliżej kraangoboty. Reszta również nie zwlekając dłużej ruszyła do ataku. Kraangów nie było zbyt wiele. Najwyraźniej ich dotychczasowy cel nie należał do groźnych. W tej sytuacji zniszczenie niewielkiego oddziału nie było problemem. -Strasznie ich mało..- stwierdził Raph dobijając ostatniego. -Dla ciebie zawsze jest ich za mało. - odpowiedział Leo rozglądając się uważnie. -Hej! Zniknęła.- obaj obrócili się od leżących kraangobotów, by spojrzeć na Don niego i Mikey’ego stojących przy murze, gdzie jeszcze przed walką siedziała nieznajoma. -Miło, że podziękowała..- mruknął Raphael. -Poszukajmy jej!- krzyknął radośnie Mikey.- Okej kiedy indziej..- dodał jednak pośpiesznie, gdy reszta zgromiła go po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia. Po upewnieniu się, że nikt ich nie widzi zeszli do kanałów. Mikey, któremu przeszła na obecną chwilę ochota na dalsze błaganie braci, by poszukali nieznajomej, szedł przodem żwawym krokiem. Donnie i Leo szli zaraz za nim w ciszy. Raph tylko szedł na tyłach dręczony dziwnym uczuciem. Niby nikt ich nie widział czy śledził, ale mimo tego czuł się obserwowany. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy doszedł do niego jakiś hałas. -Co taki nerwowy się zrobiłeś?- spytał Leo, który na chwilę się odwrócił. -Mało ważne..- odpowiedział Raph i szybko dołączył do braci. Dalej jednak dręczyło go to uczucie. Tym razem zdecydował się na inną technikę. Nie oglądał się tylko szedł obojętnie. Hałas przez kilka minut się nie powtórzył. Jednak, gdy znowu go usłyszał zadziałał szybko. Nim jego bracia zareagowali rzucił się do tyłu, wyciągając broń i przycisnął do ściany nieznajomą postać. Nie zastanawiając się długo wytrącił jej jakiś przedmiot z dłoni. Dopiero po tym dokładniej się jej przyjrzał. Jak się okazało była to dziewczyna. -Ej no aparat mi zniszczysz! Nic ci chyba nie zrobiłam co?- ignorując fakt, że właśnie spotkała się oko w oko z żółwim mutantem, podniosła szybko wytrącony z ręki aparat i zerknęła na Rapha nerwowo. -Chyba znaleźliśmy istotę zwaną ptakiem..- stwierdził Raphael kierując swe słowa do pozostałych, którzy również cofnęli się, by zobaczyć co włączyło agresję ich brata.. Przed nimi stała prawie normalna dziewczyna.. Prawie. Jak wcześniej zauważyli jej skóra była w wielu miejscach opierzona. Na głowie miała jakby kask z piór z pod którego wylewały się brązowe włosy. Nad nimi sterczał jeszcze obecnie nastroszony żółty pióropusz. Zza pleców wyłaniały się skrzydła, a pod nimi widoczny był jeszcze ptasi ogon. Nie miała stóp tylko łapy typowe dla ptaków. - Wow! Mutant. Trzeba cię jakoś nazwać!- Mikey wyskoczył na przód uważnie rejestrując dziewczynę.- Niech będzie Pierzasta! -Chyba cię skorupa boli....- mruknęła uważnie oglądając swój aparat szukając jakichkolwiek rys.-Mam swoje bardziej zacne imię. A ty..- dodała chłodno, spoglądając kątem oka Rapha.- Masz farta. Jeszcze trochę, a musiałbyś mi załatwić nowy sprzęt. Masz pojęcie ile taki aparat kosztuje? -Nie i niezbyt mnie to interesuje...- odpowiedział równie zimnym tonem. -Dobra Pierzasta ci nie pasuje to jak się nazywasz..- wtrącił Leo zakładając ręce na piersi. -Wolałabym pozostać dla was nieznajomą z aparatem.-odpowiedziała chowając przedmiot do torby na pasku znajdującym się przy jej pasie. Jednak fakt, że ja was znam nakazuje mi się przedstawić.. Samantha. -Miło poz... Jak to nas znasz?- wszyscy czterej się zachłysnęli tą wiadomością. -Mam swoje sposoby. -Umiesz oprócz latania przenikać ściany!?- spytał ją szybko Mikey nie wiadomo jakim cudem znajdując się za nią. -Nie latam i nie przenikam ścian, ale ty moim zdaniem potrafisz się teleportować Radosny Ryjku.-nie spojrzała na niego dalej uważnie obserwując pozostałą trójkę. -Jak to nie latasz? Z takimi skrzydłami?- Mikey bez zawahań złapał ją za jedno i nim zdążyła zareagować pociągnął za sobą w bok rozkładając przy tym.- Nie no fakt. Z takim bandażem to chyba się nie da. Wszyscy na chwilę zauważyli bandaż okalający żółto białe skrzydło. Był zrobiony na szybko, ale solidnie. -Puszczaj!- warknęła, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu.-Kultury cię nikt nie nauczył? -Wiesz były podejmowane próby nauczenia go tego..- stwierdził Raph. -Gdzie się tego dorobiłaś?- spytał z ciekawością Don spoglądając na złożone skrzydło. - Gdy gonili mnie kraangowie Sherlocku.- syknęła.- Wy o ile dobrze pamiętam byliście zajęci rozmową, a potem Mikey zwrócił na was ich uwagę. Swoją drogą dziękuję, że to zrobiliście. -Przyjemność po naszej stronie!- krzyknął Mikey. -Dobra. Wyjaśnij najpierw skąd nas niby znasz i... jakim cudem znasz nasze imiona?!- Dociekał Leo nie zmieniając tematu. -Prawdziwy dziennikarz nie zdradza swoich tajemnic.- Oznajmiła z lekkim uśmiechem. -O, jak mi przykro, czyli jednak nie zostaniesz prawdziwą dziennikarką, gdy wyduszę z ciebie te informacje.- Raph już do niej podchodził z pięściami złożonymi razem, gdy szybko powstrzymał go Donnie. -Wiesz, mnie bardziej ciekawi, co od niej chcieli Kraangowie.- Spojrzał na Sam.- Chyba akurat o tym nam powiesz, co nie? -Ehh.. Nie dacie mi spokoju, więc muszę, ale może w innym miejscu? Jeszcze brakuje, by oni mnie tu znaleźli.- Samantha już spokojniejsza podeszła bliżej żółwi. -Dobra, choć z nami.. Rozdział 3 ,,Lampa z lawą" -No no no.. Często się kręciłam po okolicy szukając waszej kryjówki, ale tu nigdy nie zaszłam.- mruknęła Sam przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem wnętrzu ich kryjówki.- Pomyśleć, że wystarczyło zejść do kanałów. -Szukałaś nas?- spytał Mikey zafascynowany. -Wiesz, człowiek mojego pokroju nie zostawiłby zmutowanych żółwi samych sobie. Zostawić taką okazję na genialny artykuł? Nie dzięki.- zatrzymała się na chwilę jakby analizując swoje słowa.- Może nie tyle co człowiek co dziwaczny mutant. -Popieram, że dziwaczny..- mruknął Raph siadając na kanapie i chwytając jeden ze swoich komiksów. -Mów za siebie.- prychnęła dalej rozglądając się po wnętrzu. -Uspokoicie się choć na chwilę?- spytał Leo.- Całą drogę sobie dogryzacie. -Wróg mojego aparatu jest moim wrogiem..- odpowiedziała uśmiechając się promiennie Samantha.- Czy chcesz czy nie to moje motto. -Dobra może to, że będziecie w oddzielnych pomieszczeniach was uspokoi.- stwierdził Donnie, a Sam udając potulną poszła za nim. -No no. Kolejna niespodzianka. Prywatnego labu się nie spodziewałam.- dziewczyna rozejrzała się przyglądając wszystkim urządzeniom.- Wow. Też masz lampę z lawą. -Co jaką lampę?- nim Donnie zdążył zareagować Samantha wyciągnęła fiolkę z mutagenem.- Zostaw to! -Czemu? Wiem, że to paskudztwo zmieniło mnie w to czym jestem, ale efekty kolorystyczne trzy razy lepsze niż lampa.- żółw wyrwał jej z ręki fiolkę.- Spokojnie. Nie ukradnę. Mam w domu taką samą. -Masz mutagen?!- krzyknął, a zza drzwi wychylili się Leo i Mikey. -Dla ciebie moja butelka, to lampa z lawą.- stwierdziła teraz oglądając własne paznokcie.-Czemu tak panikujesz? Mój dom jest dobrze ukryty. -Dla ludzi może tak. Kraangowie mogą go znaleźć.- powiedział Don chowając fiolkę. -Mogą? Nie no myślałam, że ten ich panel do namierzania mutagenu to jakieś jaja..- dziewczyna szybko wyciągnęła aparat i pokazała mu kilka zdjęć. -Dlatego cię ścigali?- spytał Leo, który również podszedł by zobaczyć. -Pff. Nie do końca. Przez ,przypadek’ zwaliłam kilka ,małych’ śmieci na to coś i nieco zepsułam.. No, ale to nie moja wina! To oni rupiecie byle gdzie chowają!- schowała sprzęt i na chwilę zmrużyła oczy jakby coś analizując.- Czekaj… Mogą znaleźć moją kryjówkę.. Rakki*..- otworzyła oczy szeroko i z przestrachem, po czym rzuciła się do wyjścia. -Czekaj!- krzyknęli wszyscy trzej i pobiegli za nią. Gdy wypadli z laboratorium Donniego dziewczyna znikała już w wyjściu, a Raph patrzył w jej stronę skołowany. Słyszeli jeszcze w oddali jak dziewczyna ponownie wykrzykuje słowo “Rakki”. -Co wyście jej zrobili?- spytał Raphael uśmiechając się ironicznie.- Ja sie z nią niby gryzę, ale to od was ucieka. Donnie, przyznaj się, gadałeś za dużo i z nudów uciekła, co? Wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zawału dostać. -Czemu jej nie zatrzymałeś?- spytał Leo. -Jak miałem zatrzymać!? Czytam sobie kulturalnie komiks, a ta wyskakuje wykrzykując Rakki i wypada stąd jeszcze szybciej niż wpadła. -Możecie się teraz nie kłócić? Kto wie czy kraangowie naprawdę nie znaleźli już jej kryjówki, a ona sama wpakuje się prosto w ich macki. Musimy ją dogonić.- stwierdził Donnie i wszyscy szybko skierowali się do wyjścia. -Właśnie. Donnie ma rację. Poza tym chciałbym zobaczyć jej lampę z lawą.- ogłosił Mikey radośnie. -Mikey, a ty wiesz, że mamy taką samą. - zaśmiał się Raph. -Serio?! -Nie nakręcaj go Raph, bo będzie wszędzie grzebać i szukać.- mruknął Leo do brata.- Nie Mikey nie mamy. To był żart. -I tak wiem swoje!- krzyknął Mikey unosząc ręce. -Dobra chodźmy poszukać Samanthy.- zakończył dyskusję Don. Wyszli z kanałów, jednak po około godzinie błądzenia nie odnaleźli dziewczyny. Sprawdzili najbardziej prawdopodobne ich zdaniem miejsca, ale jej tam nie było. -Po co jej szukać?- spytał podirytowany już Raph, gdy mieli wyjść ze ślepego zaułku.- Już ciekawiej będzie mutagenu szukać. -Jeśli tego chcesz to w okolicy chyba jest jeden.- wszyscy skierowali wzrok na Donatello wpatrującego się w skaner. Wszyscy cofnęli się do zaułku w celu przeszukania wszystkiego w okolicy. '~*~ Teleportnijmy się do Samanthy ~*~''' -Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej.- szeptała dziewczyna przeskakując na kolejny budynek. Odkąd wybiegła z kryjówki żółwi minęło mniej więcej pół godziny. Że też odległość między ich kryjówkami była taka wielka. Chyba będę musiała osiedlić się w innym miejscu, przeleciało przez jej myśl. Rozejrzała się, by mieć pewność, że nikt jej nie widzi, gdy była już blisko własnej kryjówki. W tej okolicy jak zawsze było cicho i spokojnie, jednak zawsze wolała się upewnić. Zeskoczyła na schody ukryte za jednym z budynków. -Miejmy nadzieję, że jeszcze nie naprawili swojej maszyny.- mruknęła i wyciągnęła klucze. Miała nadzieję, że wejdzie do niezniszczonego pomieszczenia, a Rakki będzie cała i zdrowa. Sam fakt, że drzwi są nietknięte podnosił ją na duchu. Szybko włożyła klucz do zamka i przekręciła. -Wróciłam!- oznajmiła głośno i weszła do środka. Włączyła światło i niemal natychmiast powitało ją radosne szczekanie jej pupilki. Przy jej nogach niemal natychmiast znalazła się mała szara kulka z białymi łatami. -Rakki!- dziewczyna z radością wzięła kundelkę na swoje ręce.- Czyli jeszcze nie naprawili. Wkroczyła na środek głównego pomieszczenia jej mieszkanka próbując opanować entuzjazm Rakki. Spojrzała na uchylone drzwi do małej sypialni, a następnie na zamknięte do łazienki jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nikogo tu nie było. Potem podeszła do biurka, gdzie stał cały jej sprzęt. Usiadła na kręconym fotelu, a Rakki usadowiła się wygodnie na jej nogach. Wyciągnęła aparat i podłączyła go do włączającego się laptopa i na uszy założyła słuchawki. -No to zobaczmy co mamy, a potem się pakujemy.- powiedziała i zerknęła na swoją suczkę, a ta przechyliła zabawnie łepek. Samantha uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała Rakki po czym skupiła się na ekranie. Szybko przesłała zdjęcia do odpowiedniego folderu nazwanego “Bezmózgie Móżdżki”. -Jeszcze tylko kamery..- stwierdziła i włączyła odpowiedni program. Od razu na ekranie wyświetliło jej się kilkanaście okienek z obrazem kilku ulic pod różnym kątem. Zaczęła przeglądać jedną po drugiej. -Nic. Pustka. Ludzie. Chyba jest spokojnie.- znów spojrzała na Rakki, która postanowiła uciąć sobie drzemkę. -Chociaż.. Zbliżyła na 17 wedle jej numeracji obraz, na którym mignęły jej cztery zielone postaci. -Co oni majstrują..- mruknęła i zmieniła widok z kamery 17 na 18. ''-Nie łam się Donnie. Przestań rozpaczać z powodu April. Przejdzie jej.- powiedział Raph.'' ''-Tak pewnie masz rację.- Don kręcił się prawie, że w kółko ze skanerem w ręku.'' Ogólnie wszyscy kręcili się po zaułku zaglądając gdzie popadnie. Do każdego kartonu i śmietnika. Tylko Mikey’ego nie było nigdzie widać. '' ''-Tutaj nie ma śladu mutagenu.- żółw wyłonił się nagle ze śmietnika uśmiechając się.- Ale znalazłem coś milion razu lepszego. '' ''Leo podszedł do niego, by zobaczyć o co mu chodzi. ''-Wielgachną iguanę w cylindrze.- oznajmił Mikey wyciągając wspomniany przedmiot.-Rewelka co nie? Kto wyrzuca takie cudo? Czołem szefunciu. Chcesz dotknąć mojego monakla? '' ''-Monokla.- Donatello spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.'' ''-Co za różnica..'' ''-To może być nasz daleki krewny. I jest wypchany trocinami.- stwierdził Raph, a Mikey niemal natychmiast odrzucił od siebie iguanę.'' ''-Ah. To jest chore.'' -Nie ma co patrzeć. Norma.- stwierdziła Sam odrywając oczy od ekranu. Chciała już wyłączyć program, kiedy Don wspomniał o mutagenie. Szybko znów na nich spojrzała i dokładniej przycisnęła słuchawki do uszu. Wiedziała, że cała ta gadanina nagrywa się na jej komputerze, ale chciała to usłyszeć teraz''.'' ''-Trochę więcej zaufania Raph. To my rozrzuciliśmy fiolki z mutagenem. Trzeba je znaleźć zanim zmutują jakąś przypadkową osobę.- odezwał się Leo. '' ''-Wiesz jedną przypadkową już mamy. Nie zapominaj o Pierzastej.- przypomniał im Mikey, choć wszyscy doskonale to pamiętali.'' Dziewczyna szybko wypuściła powietrze z płuc i gładkim ruchem zamknęła laptopa budząc tym samym Rakki. Nie wiedziała dlaczego była wściekła. Dlatego, że Mikey mimo, iż nie chciała żeby tak mówił nazywał ją Pierzastą czy może dlatego, że dowiedziała się skąd się wzięły te wszystkie fiolki z mutagenem. -To ich wina..- wyszeptała i spojrzała na swoje w połowie opierzone dłonie. To my rozrzuciliśmy fiolki z mutagenem. Te słowa walały się po jej umyśle. Wstała omal nie zwalając z siebie kundelki i spojrzała na stojącą na komodzie w kącie ,lampę z lawą’. Fiolka była u góry sklejona taśmą, by powstrzymać wyciekanie płynu przez pęknięcie. Do dziś pamiętała jak do tego doszło. Od autorki: *Rakki (wg. Googla po japońsku Szczęściara). Jak można zauważyć wkroczyła tu trochę akcja w odcinek ,,Róbcie to co ja” i tam jedna kwestia doszła x3. Uprzedzam, że kursywy będę używać, gdy Samantha będzie kogoś obserwować przez kamery lub przy odtwarzaniu czegoś) bądź przy wspomnieniach kogokolwiek. ''Rozdział 4 ,,Przeprowadzka" ''Siedemnastoletnia brązowowłosa dziewczyna szła ulicą niosąc w ręku klatkę z nowo kupioną kakadu. Nuciła cicho tylko sobie znaną melodyjkę. Jej zielone oczy rozglądały się po okolicy chcąc wychwycić coś ciekawego co nadawałoby się do wysłania jako artykuł do magazynu. Nie obchodziło jej, że miała teraz wolne. W każdej chwili zdarzyć się mogło coś ciekawego, wartego zapamiętania. Uniosła na chwilę klatkę z ptakiem na wysokość twarzy, by wolną ręką móc pogłaskać zwierzę po główce. '' ''Od zawsze chciała mieć papugę. Tyle, że w domu dziecka nie pozwalano trzymać zwierząt. Cudem udało jej się przemycić Rakki. Ale teraz mimo tego, że nie była pełnoletnia mieszkała we własnym mieszkanku. Ciasnym, ale własnym. Ile to już było? Chyba rok i trzy miesiące. '' ''-Ciekawe jak Rakki zareaguje na twój widok.- mruknęła spoglądając ma uskrzydlone zwierzę. W tej samej chwili nad budynkami przeleciała jakaś maszyna. Na pierwszy i szybki rzut oka wyglądała jak ufo. Dziewczyna szybko, mimo tylko jednej wolnej ręki wyciągnęła aparat, na wypadek, gdyby maszyna wróciła. Taka okazja mogła się zdarzyć tylko raz. Wiedziała, że jej kamery mogą to nagrać, ale zdjęcie było by jeszcze lepsze. Ufo po chwili wróciło. Nie leciało jednak równym i płynnym ruchem tylko chaotycznym znajdując się raz wyżej raz niżej. Tak jakby kierował nim spity kierowca taksówki, o którym kilka dni temu pisała artykuł. Z maszyny wypadały spore fiolki z nietypowym płynem. Jedna upadła praktycznie pod nogi dziewczyny. ''-Co to ma być? Darmowe lampy z lawą?- zielonooka podniosła przedmiot, by obejrzeć go dokładniej.'' W tej samej chwili dostrzegła drobne pęknięcie, z którego płyn powoli wyciekał. Odrobina spłynęła także na jej dłoń. Dziewczyna z piskiem upuściła ,lampę’ i natychmiast wytarła dłoń o spodnie. Miała jednak wrażenie, że dalej coś jest nie tak. Jęknęła i przez przypadek upuściła klatkę, gdy ból przeszył jej plecy o głowę. Chwyciła się rękami za głowę i kucnęła. Klatka z kakadu na wskutek uderzenia o beton otworzyła się , a spłoszone zwierzę ze skrzekiem wzbiło się w powietrze. Po chwili już go nie było. Dziewczyna zaciskała zęby, by nie krzyczeć. W okolicy nie było ludzi, więc nikt nie mógł jej pomóc. Usłyszała odgłos rozdzieranego ubrania. Skóra i włosy pod jej dłońmi również się zmieniły. Zielonooka jeszcze przez chwilę czuła okropny ból. Ten jednak po chwili ustał. '' ''Gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę gwałtownie się podniosła. Plecy dalej ją lekko bolały, a w głowie huczało. Ogólnie czuła się lekko skołowana. Podniosła zniszczoną, pustą klatkę. Czuła w swoim ciele coś jeszcze, ale nie chciała zostać dłużej na ulicy. Miała tylko kilka kroków do domu. Z trudem ściągnęła z siebie kurtkę i owinęła nią tajemniczą fiolkę. Skoro to coś wywołało u niej takie dolegliwości wolała nie narażać nikogo innego. Lekko się chwiejąc skręciła w boczną uliczkę i wdrapała się po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Mieniło jej się przed oczami. '' ''Rzuciła klatkę w kąt, a fiolkę owiniętą w kurtkę położyła na biurku. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że materiał jest porwany na plecach. Lekkie zamroczenie już w większym stopniu przeszło, a do salonu z radosnym poszczekiwaniem wpadła Rakki. Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się na widok suczki, ale ta, gdy ją zobaczyła zjeżyła sierść i wycofała się skąd przyszła. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się jej zachowaniem i od razu skierowała się do sypialni, gdzie jej pupilka się schowała. Po drodze minęła lustro. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie. '' ''-Co się ze mną stało?- spytała i niemal natychmiast zbliżyła się do własnego odbicia. Delikatnie dotknęła powierzchnię lustra dłonią jakby nie wierząc w to co widzi. Z jej pleców wyłaniały się białe skrzydła, a jej głowa nie była otoczona już tylko brązowymi włosami. Teraz były głównie pióra. Dotknęła dłonią szyi i kawałka pleców i niemal natychmiast napotkała to samo. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła też ogon i ptasie łapy zamiast stóp. ''-Czym ja teraz jestem..- wyszeptała i zakryła usta dłońmi. - Dziwactwem..- przypomniała sobie rozmowy żółwi, które śledziła od jakiegoś czasu.- Mutantem..'' Wycofała się pod drugą ścianę pokoju, a przy niej osunęła na podłogę. Podkuliła w połowie ptasie nogi i schowała głowę między kolanami. Co miała teraz robić? Nie mogła się pokazać ludziom. Co by jej zrobili? Mogła sobie wyobrazić wiele historii. Z jej gardła wydobył się cichy szloch. Zazwyczaj pewna siebie i z planem na każdą okazję? Teraz czuła się bezradna. ''-Rakki?- spytała cicho, gdy ktoś szturchnął ją w nogę.'' Uniosła głowę i zerknęła na suczkę. Zwierzę oparło się przednimi łapami o jej nogi i spojrzało w oczy. Zielonooka uspokoiła się i delikatnie uśmiechnęła. ''-Masz rację Rakki.- oznajmiła i wstała biorąc też suczkę na ręce.- Jestem Samantha Derani, dziewczyna, która nigdy się nie poddaje. '' Samantha uderzyła dłonią w lustro. To samo odbicie, w którym odkryła czym się stała. Tego dnia mimo początkowej załamki obiecała sobie jedno. Że niezależnie od wszystkiego nigdy się nie podda i będzie dążyć ku wyznaczonym celom. A teraz mając już sporo informacji robiła kolejne kroki ku głównemu celowi. Jednak teraz kilka chwil temu zrobiła największy krok. Dowiedziała się przez kogo stała się mutantem. Z wściekłością spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Przywykła już do swojego ciała, ale bardzo chciała wrócić do normalności. Spojrzała na leżące na kanapie gazety. Choć od kilku dni nikt nie wiedział co się z nią dzieje, ale nikt się też nie martwił. Jakby nikt nigdy jej nie znał. Wczoraj dostała nawet maila, że zostaje zwolniona ze swojego stanowiska za nie pojawienie się w pracy. I nikt się nie zmartwił jej zniknięciem. Przestała istnieć. -Ale ja istnieję.- warknęła i zmieniła cel swojego wzroku. Spojrzała na bałagan na biurku otaczający jej laptop. W tej samej chwili ją olśniło. -Rakki przeprowadzamy się.- powiedziała już spokojnie do suczki i zaczęła pakować laptop i inne kable do specjalnej torby. Postawiła torbę na kanapie i szybkim krokiem przeszła do sypialni, gdzie w szufladzie schowane miała zapasowe aparaty. Spakowała wszystkie do ich etui, a następnie do kolejnej torby. Ciuchy za dwoma zamachami wrzuciła do średniej walizki, a na nie inne potrzebne do codziennego życia sprzęty. -Chyba wszystko.- mruknęła i spojrzała na pakunki, póki nie doszło jej ciche poszczekiwanie. Spojrzała na Rakki.- Tak wiem, że jeszcze ty. Tak się droczę. Podeszła do kundelki, która zniosła swoje miski i zabawki w jedno miejsce. Wzięła małą walizkę przeznaczoną tylko na rzeczy jej psiej przyjaciółki i szybko spakowała. -Teraz wszystko.- mruknęła i wpierw wzięła torby ze sprzętami.- Cho ć Rakki. Samantha otworzyła drzwi. Doskonale wiedziała gdzie się przeprowadzi. Już dawno namierzyła opuszczone mieszkanie, które idealnie nadawało się na kryjówkę. Okna były zabite deskami, więc miała by tam spokój i zero ryzyka, że ktoś zajrzy. No i było trochę większe. Wiedząc, że będzie musiała znów przeskakiwać dachy poprawiła torby na ramionach i wzięła Rakki na ręce. Pewnie ruszyła przed siebie. ~*~ Rozejrzała się ostatni raz po starym mieszkaniu. Rakki, dwie torby i jedna walizka były już w nowej kryjówce. Pozostały tylko rzeczy kundelki i lampa z lawą. Wzięła walizkę w rękę i spojrzała na lampę. -Nie mogę jej trzymać u siebie.- mruknęła po czym ją olśniło. Wrzuciła ją do reklamówki i ruszyła do nowej kryjówki. Gdy tam dotarła, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i postawiła walizkę obok innych bagaży. Z torby, w której był laptop szybko wygrzebała kilka malutkich kamerek. -Niedługo wrócę Rakki.- powiadomiła suczkę i ponownie wyszła na zewnątrz. Już dokładnie wiedziała gdzie zaniesie fiolkę. I przy okazji zapewni sobie stały dopływ informacji. Od autorki: Chyba nie do końca jestem dumna z tego rozdziału :/ I chyba tylko dlatego, że za bardzo rozpisałam się przy wspomnieniu. Ale pozostawiam to wam do oceny. ''Rozdział 5 ,,Całodobowa obserwacja załatwiona" Samantha upewniwszy się, że nikt jej nie widzi zeszła do kanałów. Nie pamiętała dobrze wyglądu kryjówki żółwi, ale chciała umieścić kamery w odpowiednich miejscach. Nie miała więc dużo czasu. Była pewna, że jedną góra trzy na pewno musi umieścić w laboratorium. Stamtąd na pewno będzie miała najlepsze informacje. Zatrzymała się przy wejściu do salonu skąd od razu dobiegły jej rozmowy. -Że też zawsze są tu wtedy kiedy nie potrzeba.- syknęła i szybko cofnęła się kilka kroków. Mimo pewnej odległości słyszała wszystko doskonale. Wytężyła słuch. Jeśli chciała mieć wiedzę o wszystkim co się dzieje w Nowym Yorku to dosłownie o wszystkim. -Chodzi o Leo sensei.. Karai, go porwała.- powiedział Raph, a Sam uniosła brew. - No, no.. Na chwilę zostawić ich samych i już mają ciekawe kłopoty..- mruknęła. Umilkła, żeby się nie narażać na zdemaskowanie. Tylko tego, by brakowało. Sprawdziła czy fiolka z mutagenem nie zaczęła przeciekać przez taśmę. Kilka razy się już tak zdarzyło, ale zawsze nadążała, by ratować sytuację. Ale teraz wszystko było okej. Nim się spostrzegła skończyli rozmowę. Splinter poszedł do swojej sypialni, a żółwie do laboratorium Donniego. -No to sprawdźmy jak uratują Leo.- Samantha zakradła się do samego wejścia do labu i tam się zatrzymała.- Muszą mieć w końcu jakieś ciekawe techniki namierzania czy coś. Może poduczę się czegoś. Wyjrzała delikatnie i zobaczyła całą trójkę przy komputerze. Donnie wstukiwał szybko przyciski na klawiaturze, a Raph i Mikey przypatrywali się jego poczynaniom. -Okej. Włamałem się do systemu kamer ulicznych.-oznajmił Don wstukując coś na swoim komputerze, a dziewczyna parsknęła.-Tam! To wóz Karai! -Pradawne sztuki.- zaśmiała się cicho.- Chyba się przeliczyłam. -Zawieźli Leo do szkoły Bradforda.- stwierdził Mikey. -Panowie do dzieła!- krzyknął Raph zaciskając dłonie. -To teraz ty jesteś dowódcą?- spytał z wyrzutem Mikey mrużąc oczy. -Uououuouo. Chwileczke. Jestem najmądrzejszy..- wtrącił Donnie. -Nie kłóćmy się!- uciszył ich Raphael i odsunął się nieco.-Leo potrzebuje naszej pomocy. I tym razem będziemy walczyć tak jak nam rozkazał. Dokładnie tak jak on. W ostatniej chwili schowała się w byle jakim miejscu, gdy żółwie wybiegły z laboratorium. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyszła. Wiedziała, że jest jeszcze Splinter, ale jeśli będzie odpowiednio cicho to jej nie zauważy. -Do roboty.- powiedziała i wyciągnęła cztery kamery. Szybko rozmieściła je w wybranych miejscach. Nie było to trudne, bo było tu wiele małych miejsc, które się na kryjówki nadawały. Uśmiechnęła się. Zapewne starczy rozmieścić kamery tu i w laboratorium. Była pewna, że nie chce zaglądać do ich pokoi. Może Leo, Don i Raph mogli mieć tam porządek obawiała się wejścia do pokoju Mikey’ego. Wiadomo co tam się mogło kryć? Coś gorszego niż on sam? Wzruszyła ramionami i weszła do laboratorium. Wyciągnęła trzy kamerki, które jej pozostały, a reklamówkę z fiolką postawiła w kącie. Podeszła do komputera. Don go wyłączył, ale nie miała czasu teraz w nim grzebać. Za mało czasu miała do zagospodarowania. Umieściła kamerę na suficie tak, by idealnie zerkała monitor. Kolejne po kilkunastu denerwujących minutach zastanowienia umieściła na półce i na ścianie za plakatem. Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o Masaglutorze. Mutant wpatrywał się w nią uparcie, jakby chcąc ją przewiercić wzrokiem. - Spróbujesz im jakoś powiedzieć, że tu byłam, a nie chcesz wiedzieć co ci zrobię.- warknęła patrząc mu w oczy. W sumie nie miała pojęcia co by mu zrobiła. Nie mogła wymyślić tylko żadnego lepszego argumentu. Z pewnością nie chciała go dotykać gołymi rękoma. Chyba musiałaby mieć na sobie ze trzy kostiumy ochronne, żeby się bardziej zbliżyć. Już chciała wyjść, kiedy przypomniała sobie o mutagenie. Szybko chwyciła reklamówkę i wyciągnęła fiolkę. Postawiła ją przy komputerze. -Może zostawię jakąś wiadomości.- zamyśliła się i po chwili wygrzebała z kieszeni nieco pomiętą kartkę. Długopis tradycyjnie miała w torbie przy aparacie.-Oddaję wam lampę.. Nie..- zmrużyła oczy.- Zwracam lampę. Uznajcie to za prezent na święta. -szybko zapisała wypowiedziane słowa na kartce i położyła ją obok fiolki.- No to dzięki za zapewnienie całodobowej dawki informacji. Mogę iść. Skierowała się do wyjścia z nadzieją, że nie siedziała tu za długo. Jednak, gdy chciała już otworzyć drzwi usłyszała rozmowy i hałasy. Jak się po chwili zorientowała ktoś grał, a inni rozmawiali. -Wrócili.- syknęła. Szybko odwróciła się twarzą do laboratorium. Musiała się wydostać niezauważona. Gdy zorientowała się, że wszyscy są tyłem do niej szybko wyszła z pomieszczenia i starając się ukrywać, skierowała do wyjścia. Uda się, zatryumfowała w myślach, gdy była bliska wyjścia. Jednak nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy kilka milimetrów przed jej twarzą przeleciało sai. Obróciła się szybko i zobaczyła patrzącego na nią Rapha. -Chcesz mnie zabić?- krzyknęła i zaczęła się wycofywać. Właśnie została zdemaskowana. Chyba po raz pierwszy, w tym życiu. Rozdział 6 ,,Nawiązana współpraca" -Zależy. Jak powiesz co tu robisz to może cię oszczędzę.- uśmiechnął się bawiąc drugim sai. -Spaceruję jak tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć.- syknęła. -Aby na pewno?- odpowiedział. Ich rozmowę przerwał Don, który po wejściu do laboratorium od razu zauważył fiolkę z mutagenem. -Chłopaki Samantha tu była!- krzyknął, a Raph złapał dziewczynę za rękę i siłą skierował do salonu. -Dalej jest.- mruknął po czym popchnął ją do przodu i wrócił na swoje miejsce. -Pierzasta!- krzyknął Mikey, ale ona od razu zgromiła go wzrokiem.- Dobra. Samantha. -Pozwolicie, że sobie pójdę. Oddałam wam lampę, więc to chyba wszystko.- założyła ręce na piersi.- Nie zadaję się z wrogami. -Jak wrogami? Jeszcze kilka godzin temu normalnie z nami rozmawiałaś.- zdziwił się Leo. -Odwidziało mi się. Przez was jestem tym czym jestem.- warknęła. - I nie próbujcie się wymigać. - Co? Jak?- Don zaniemówił.- Aaa. Twoje sposoby. -Oddałam to co wasze, więc dajcie mi spokój.- to powiedziawszy wybiegła z salonu. -Idziemy za nią?- spytał Mikey. -Wiesz moim zdaniem nie ma sensu. Nie chce nas znać.- mruknął Raph. -Ale mogłaby nam pomóc. Dzięki swoim sposobom wie praktycznie prawie wszystko.- powiedział Donnie.- Może zaproponujmy jej współpracę. -Nie chce nas znać.-skomentował ponownie Raph.- Tak samo jak April. -I wszystko przez mutacje.- wtrącił Leo. -Może jakby jej zaproponować możliwość powrotu do dawnej postaci to się zgodzi. -Przecież jeszcze nie mamy anty-mutagenu! Może się nie zgodzić.- odparł Don. -Ale może będzie umiała cierpliwie poczekać. Chodźmy.- odpowiedział Leo po czym wszyscy wyszli z salonu. ~*~Teleportejszyn do Samanthy~*~ Sam szybko znalazła się w nowym mieszkaniu. Było zdecydowanie bliżej kryjówki żółwi. Tradycyjnie przywitana została przez Rakki. Suczka nie tyle co chciała się przywitać co wymagała wyjścia na spacer. -Jasne Rakki już idziemy.- odpowiedziała Sam i wyciągnęła z nierozpakowanej jeszcze walizki smycz. Przyczepiła ją do obroży kundelki i wyszły na zewnątrz. Było już ciemno, więc mogły być pewne, że nikt ich nie zobaczy. No chyba, że żółwiom zebrałoby się na obserwowanie. Dziewczyna, żeby mieć pewność wyciągnęła telefon. Włączyła ten sam program co na laptopie tylko w wersji mobilnej. Niemal natychmiast wyświetliło jej się powiadomienie o nowych kamerach w systemie. Uruchomiła je. Nie zdziwiła się, gdy nikogo nie zobaczyła w salonie czy laboratorium. -Czyli znów wybyli. Nie potrafią usiedzieć w miejscu.- mruknęła i spojrzała na Rakki. Suczka czuła się mimo smyczy swobodnie. Truchtała przy swojej właścicielce rozglądając się uważnie. Przeszły jeszcze dwie ulice, gdy Sam spuściła Rakki ze smyczy i sama usiadła na pierwszej lepszej ławce. Warknęła nerwowo, gdy ogon znów z nią nie współpracował i nie chciał się ułożyć wygodnie do siedzenia. Ze skrzydłami zazwyczaj sobie radziła. Jednak ten nie był taki posłuszny. W końcu udało jej się usadowić, a na miejsce obok niej natychmiast wskoczyła Rakki powarkując cicho. -Ktoś tu jest?- spytała ją zielonooka. Rakki wpatrywała się w przyciemnione miejsce, gdzie światło latarni nie dosięgało. Sam przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że ktoś się tam kręcił. -Wiem, że to wy. Nie musicie się kryć.- powiedziała głośno i przytrzymała Rakki. Jej pupilka nie lubiła nieznajomych. Można powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie jednak tak. Ale wolała ich gryźć niż witać przyjaźnie. Jeśli grzecznie wyjdą to ich uratuje przez suczką. Jeśli nie.. Gdy nikt jej nie odpowiedział Sam postanowiła podziałać inaczej. -Bierz ich.- wyszeptała cicho do Rakki i ją puściła. Gdy suczka poszczekując agresywnie wbiegła w cień, dziewczyna wstała i założyła ręce na piersi. Trzy, dwa.. Odliczyła w myślach, a gdy doszło do zera usłyszała hałasy. Z cienia wypadł Mikey wymachując opętańczo nogą chcąc odtrącić od siebie Rakki. Kundelka złapała go za nogę i za nic w świecie nie chciała puścić. Zaraz po Mikey’im, nieco skołowani wybiegli Leo, Raph i Don. W sumie to Raph był rozbawiony tak samo jak Sam. Jak można nie śmiać się z czegoś takiego. -Zabierz to ode mnie! -krzyknął Mikey próbując doskoczyć do Sam, a ona nie mogąc się powstrzymać wybuchła śmiechem.- Zabierz to! -To nie jest żadne to! Phaha! To jest tylko kundelka!- powiedziała zielonooka i kucnęła po czym zagwizdała.- Rakki choć tu. Suczka puściła Mikey’ego, a ten szybko schował się za braćmi. Podbiegła do Sam i pozwoliła jej wziąć się na ręce, ale dalej cicho powarkiwała na żółwie. -Więc to jest Rakki.- mruknął Donni.- To o nią tak panikowałaś? -Dla ciebie to może być zwykła Rakki. Dla mnie jest przyjaciółką.- syknęła Samantha.- Jeśli wam nie przeszkadza pójdę sobie. Odwróciła się uśmiechając pod nosem. Jeśli czegoś od niej chcieli zaraz ją zatrzymają. Ich zachowanie było jak na razie dla niej zbyt przewidywalne. Za długo ich obserwowała, by czegoś nie wiedzieć. -Czekaj!- odezwał się szybko Leo. -Wiedziałam..- mruknęła ledwo słyszalnie i odwróciła się.- Czego? -Chcieliśmy porozmawiać.- wtrącił szybko Don. -Chyba się zapomnieliście. Mam wam literować?! N-i-e-r-o-z-m-a-w-i-a-m z w-a-m-i.- powiedziała to z naciskiem na ostatnie cztery litery.- Przez was jestem mutantem. -Właśnie o tym chcieliśmy pogadać.- dodał Leo.- Donnie pracuje nad anty-mutagenem. Jeśli teraz będziesz chciała z nami współpracować moglibyśmy z czasem pomóc ci wrócić do dawnej postaci. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Wrócić do dawnej postaci. Mogłaby wrócić do spełniania swoich marzeń. Spojrzała na Rakki, a potem ponownie na żółwie. Oferta kusząca. Ale co jeśli nie uda im się ten anty-mutagen. Może powinna trochę poczekać? A może jednak im zaufa.. -Nie kłamiesz?- spytała nieco naiwnie.- Bo jeśli zmyślasz tylko po to, bym wam pomogła to nie ręczę za siebie. -Wszystko prawda. Nie wiemy tylko ile takie opracowywanie anty-mutagenu potrwa.- dodał Donnie. -Najważniejsze, że będzie.- odpowiedziała Sam. -Czyli jak? Współpraca?- spytał Leonardo. -Jasne.- Sam podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła dłoń. Leo szybko ją uścisnął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Rozdział 7 ,,Tajemnice pozostaną jeszcze tajemnicami" -Tak więc macie jakiś jeszcze cel? Czy chcieliście tylko mnie spotkać?- spytała po chwili Samantha przyglądając się im z zaciekawieniem. -Nie.. My jeszcze..- Leo spojrzał na Donniego w nadziei, że ten znajdzie wymówkę. -Szukaliśmy mutagenu!- dokończył szybko Don. -I tak na ciebie wpadliśmy..- mruknął Raph. -Jasne.. I tak wiem swoje..- odpowiedziała dziewczyna.- Za bardzo przewidywalni i widoczni jesteście. -Skoro współpracujemy.. Zdradzisz nam skąd to wszystko wiesz?- spytał Leo. -Wybacz, ale za krótko się znamy.- mruknęła i postawiła Rakki na ziemi, po czym z kieszeni wyciągnęła telefon.-Dajcie mi chociaż swoje numery, bym miała z wami kontakt. -Jasne.. Szybko wymienili się numerami. Samantha z powrotem podczepiła Rakki smycz i pożegnawszy się zaczęła wracać do domu. Jednak, gdy była w połowie drogi skręciła w inną ulicę. Kątem oka obserwowała okolicę. Wzięła leżącą obok śmietnika gazetę i zwinęła w rurkę. Marna broń, ale zawsze coś. Ewentualnie znów spuści Rakki ze smyczy. -Rakki czujesz coś?- spytała, gdy suczka zjeżyła się i zaczęła powarkiwać. - W sumie to już chyba wiem kogo wyczuwasz. Obróciła się szybko i rzuciła zwiniętą gazetę w cień. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy usłyszała hałasy. Kolejno wywalanego śmietnika, a potem czyjegoś upadku. Z cienia wyszedł nie kto inny lecz Mikey trzymając gazetę, którą dostał. -Mówiłam, że nie pokażę swojej kryjówki. -Eh no weź..- jęknął Mikey i dopiero teraz przyjrzał się gazecie,którą trzymał.-Wow! Nowy komiks horror! W idealnym stanie! -Możesz go sobie wziąć, ale daj mi spokój.- odpowiedziała Sam zakładając ręce na piersi, a wy myślach olśniewając się, że gazeta tak naprawdę do niej nie należy.- Albo spuszczę Rakki ze smyczy. -Spoko!- zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił, a dziewczyna parsknęła. -Ma tupet nie ma co..- powiedziała do Rakki i w końcu skierowała się do domu. Tym razem na serio. '~*~Meny ałers lejter- tudzież kolejny dzień o tej samej porze~*~''' Sam siedziała przy laptopie przeglądając kamery. Dziwiło ją, że żółwie nic ciekawego nie robią. Nie odezwali się cały dzień. Przekręciła się na fotelu i rozejrzała po nowym domu. Zdążyła się nawet rozpakować co zazwyczaj zajmuje jej trochę czasu. Westchnęła cicho i spojrzała na leżący obok laptopa telefon. Momentami żałowała, że nie ma przyjaciół. Gdyby ich miała mogłaby teraz zadzwonić, porozmawiać czy umówić się na jakieś spotkanie.. Chociaż wróć. Nie mogła pójść na spotkanie.. Zwiesiła głowę. Niby lubiła samotność, ale ta czasami ją przytłaczała. Chciała tylko mieć możliwość z kimś się wyszaleć czy zrobić coś głupiego. Ale nie mogła.. - Zostaje mi tylko przeglądać w kółko kamery.- mruknęła i oparła głowę na dłoni.- Chociaż. Zatrzymała wzrok na jednym z obrazów z kamer, by móc zobaczyć przejeżdżający wóz. Skorupogromca, przeleciało jej przez myśl i przełączyła na kolejną kamerę, by dalej móc ich obserwować. Zbliżali się w okolice jej kryjówki. -Cokolwiek robią na pewno jest to ciekawsze niż siedzenie tutaj.- mruknęła i szybko zamknęła laptopa.- Rakki wychodzę! Wypadła z mieszkania i natychmiast pobiegła po schodach na dach. Rozejrzała się. Jeśli skręcą tak jak myśli to idealnie obok niej przejadą. Po chwili zobaczyła pojazd wyłaniający się zza zakrętu. -No to ryzykujemy.- uśmiechnęła się i przyszykowała do biegu. Gdy Skorupogromca podjechał pod jej dom rozpędziła się i wiedząc co ryzykuje skoczyła. Rozłożyła nieco skrzydła, by łagodniej wylądować na dachu pojazdu. Co jak co. Choć niby jedno było zranione i nie umiała latać bywały przydatne. Przytrzymała się działka, by nie spaść. Jak na razie jazda jej się podobała. Nagle obok niej podniosła się klapa. Natychmiast zauważyła rozglądającego się Rapha. Gdy ją zobaczył zasalutowała mu i puściła się działka. Na chwilę zniknął, ale zostawił wejście do środka nieco uchylone. -Mamy gościa na dachu.- powiadomił resztę. -Kogo?- spytał Don. -Magister Opierzony Detektyw.- mruknął Raph, a Sam słysząc to szybko kucnęła na dachu przy wejściu i wsadziła do środka głowę. -Wypraszam sobie Mister Ponuraku.- odpowiedziała mu i ogarnęła wzrokiem resztę.- Mogę się z wami zabrać? -Po co?- spytał Raph jakby nie zachwycony tym pomysłem. -Właśnie.- dołączył do zadanego pytania Don. -Bo mi się nudzi.- powiedziała i weszła do środka.- Chcę się trochę rozerwać. -Mogę to zrobić osobiście..- warknął Raph i wrócił na swoje miejsce. -Znowu się kłócicie?- spytał Leo na chwilę odwracając się do nich zza kierownicy. -Gdzie tam!- oznajmiła radośnie Sam.- Dopiero się rozkręcamy. -To się uspokójcie, bo obydwoje wysiądziecie.- mruknął Leo. -Mogę jechać na dachu.- założyła ręce na piersi.- Całkiem tam fajnie. -Lepiej już zostań.- powiedział Donnie.- Wykrywacz namierzył mutagen! Leo skręć w lewo! Gwałtowny skręt spowodował, że Sam mało się nie wywaliła, więc szybko cofnęła się pod jedną ze ścian i złapała tego co miała pod ręką. Zdecydowanie z taką jazdą wolałaby być na dachu. Ciekawsze widoki i w ogóle. Podczas, gdy Don dalej dyktował jak skręcać uważała, by się nie wywalić. -Ej Donnie. Mógłbyś mnie informować z większym wyprzedzeniem?- spytał nagle Leo. -Przepraszam Leo, ale w mieście zostało jeszcze tyle fiolek z mutagenem, że mój wykrywacz zaczyna wariować. O! W prawo! Kolejny skręt wytrącił z równowagi prawie każdego. Jednak, gdy żółwie siedziały, Sam stała, więc niestety wylądowała na ziemi. -Wow. Obijam się w skorupie jak worek kartofli.- stwierdził Raph.- I chyba nie tylko ja.- zaśmiał się, gdy zielonooka padła na podłogę pojazdu. Zbombardowała go wzrokiem i szybko się podniosła. W tej samej chwili Mikey zaczął krzyczeć. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wystraszeni, myśląc, że zobaczył coś złego. Samantha dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że cały czas siedział cicho i czytał kmiks, którym wczoraj go trafiła. -Ej Mikey.- powiedział Leo.- Może przestałbyś czytać te głupie komiksy i skupił się na misji? -Nawet go nie zauważyłam..- stwierdziła Sam uśmiechając się z politowaniem.- Wydawało mi się, że nie umie siedzieć cicho.- dodała po czym parsknęła, gdy Raph wyrwał bratu komiks z ręki. - Ej! Ten komiks jest w ideal..- krzyknął Mikey i oberwał komiksem po głowie.- Prawie idealnym stanie. Nie zniszcz mi go. O hej Pierzasta. To znaczy się Sam. - Super. Znowu te horrory. A później jak zwykle nie będziesz mógł spać.- stwierdził Raph, a Samantha nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem. -Co? Nie! Nie poszedłem spać tylko dlatego, że… Czyściłem swój hak do wspinaczki. -Jasne.. Poważnie Mikey. Po co czytasz ten szajs? Tylko się nie potrzebnie nakręcasz, a potem…- kontynuował Raph, ale przerwał mu wykrywacz Dona. -Znalazłem! Zatrzymaj się.- oznajmił Don, a Leo zahamował. Tym razem Samanthcie udało się ustać. Drzwi pojazdu się otworzyły i wszyscy zebrali się do wyjścia. No to pierwsza misja, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Co z tego, że sama się na nią wprosiłam, lepsze to niż siedzieć w domu, dodała po chwili w myślach i gdy żółwie wyszły ruszyła za nimi. Od autorki: Powiadomienie dla czytaczy obywdu moich opowiadań. By nie mieć problemów z pisaniem postanowiłam, że będę pisać rozdziały na zmianę. To znaczy jeden rozdział tu i potem w drugim i itd. Chyba rozumiecie ;) Wielki, mały powrót? Em... Cześć? Tak to ja. Czekam na burę za takie długie nie pisanie. Śmiało chętnie poczytam jak mnie karcicie ;-; Jestem zuaa.. no po prostu zua... zostawiłam to opowiadanie jak i drugie na dłuuugi czas... Ale chcę się poprawić słowo.. Nie wiem co ile będe wrzucać, ale postaram się regularnie... I dalej na zmianę pewnie chyba, że do któregoś nie będę mieć pomysłów, ale wtedy powiadomię.. W sumie.. Nie wiem co jeszcze powiedzieć.. Do zobaczenia Rozdział 8 "Od czasu do czasu, złodziej amator" '' Samantha z rozbawieniem przyglądała się skradającym się żółwiom. Ona sama szła tuż za nimi, dzierżąc w dłoni swój aparat. W przeciwieństwie do nich nie skradała się, nie czuła takiej potrzeby. Instynkt podpowiadał jej, że teraz nie musi tego robić. Ulica, na której się znajdowali była pusta, gdyby oprócz nikt ktoś jeszcze tu był już dawno, by to zauważyli. Dziewczyna ledwo powstrzymała śmiech, gdy minęła Mikey‘ego, który idąc za zajętymi braćmi wrócił do czytania komiksu. Wiedziała, że robił to odkąd wysiedli z Skorupogromcy, jednakże poza nią nikt więcej chyba nie zauważył tego faktu. Zaobserwowała jak żółwie zatrzymują się na rogu sklepu. Donnie zajęty był szukaniem na ziemi śladów mutagenu, Leo i Raph szli tuż obok niego. - Pamiętajcie, to może być kolejna zasadzka, więc musimy uważać - odezwał się Leonardo. Po jego słowach ruszyli jeszcze wolniejszym krokiem w stronę kina, które stało przy ulicy, na której właśnie się znaleźli. Irytowała ją ich ostrożność. Ledwo wysiedli z pojazdu, już rozglądali się za niewiadomo jakim zagrożeniem. Miała wrażenie, że wyolbrzymiają. Przewróciła oczami i idąc ich śladem rozejrzała się po okolicy. Natychmiast dostrzegła jedną ze swoich kamer i uśmiechnęła się. Nawet tę przygodę będzie miała na taśmie. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie, gdy za nią rozległ się nie za głośny hałas. Żółwie też w tej samej chwili wzdrygnęły się i obejrzały do tyłu. Samantha ledwo powstrzymała śmiech i zlustrowała Mikey’ego, który wpatrywał się w braci przepraszająco i śmiał się nerwowo. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, obecnie zgniecionego pudełka z resztkami popcornu, na które żółw nieświadomie nadepnął wczytany w swój komiks. - Też mi ninja - mruknął Raph. - Chłopaki tutaj! - odezwał się nagle Donatello i za pomocą szczypiec wyciągnął z pomiędzy śmieci szklaną fiolkę. - Jest prawie pusta, ale zdobyliśmy kolejną fiolkę mutagenu do kolekcji. - A jeśli przez to, że jest pusta, dorobicie się kolejnego mutanta, to co zrobicie? - spytała z czystej ciekawości Samantha, jednakże nim żółw zdążył odpowiedzieć po okolicy rozniósł się głośny krzyk. Wszyscy jednocześnie spojrzeli na zaczytanego Michelangelo, który podniósł głowę znad papieru. - To nie ja - stwierdził i wraz z braćmi rozejrzał się za źródłem dźwięku. W ciszy i powolnym krokiem ruszyli do kina, następnie wychylili się zza ściany. Wbili zdziwione spojrzenia w trzęsącego się bezdomnego, który cofał się przed… wiewiórką. - Koleś boi się jednej, małej, słodkiej wiewióreczki - zdziwił się Raphael. - Ciekawe jak zareaguje na twój widok - odparła Samanta i skierowała włączony aparat w stronę dziwnego zdarzenia. Nagle wiewiórka obróciła się w ich stronę. Zawarczała wściekle, ukazując obserwatorom niesamowicie długi język w dziwnie rozwartym pyszczku. Żółwie krzyknęły przerażone, Pierzasta zaśmiała się zaskoczona. W końcu dostała upragniony zwrot akcji, takiego czegoś nie widziała w żadnym horrorze. Wiewiórka po nastraszeniu ich, wróciła do bezdomnego. Szybko wskoczyła na jego kolana, a potem wpakowała się mężczyźnie do ust. Bezdomny upadł bezwładnie na ziemię. - Już mogę histerycznie krzyczeć? - zapytał Mikey wpatrując się w całe zdarzenie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - To jest świetne! - krzyknęła Samantha i chwilowo zwróciła na siebie uwagę żółwi. - Na podstawie takich wiewiórek można by nakręcić niesamowity horror! - podskoczyła podekscytowana niczym dziecko, które zaraz dostanie lizaka. - Chcesz zginąć? - spytał ją Raph, a ona pokręciła głową. - Chcę jeszcze pożyć, na zjedzenie wiewiórki jak ten tu, też się nie piszę. Jednak chętnie porobią zdjęcia, uświetnią mój artykuł. - Czyli chcesz zginąć. - Żółw wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili krótkich uzgodnień zabrali nieprzytomnego bezdomnego do Skorupogromcy. Donnie zabezpieczył też uszkodzoną fiolkę mutagenu, w której niewiele pozostało zawartości. A Mikey dalej czytał komiks, najwyraźniej nie zamierzał robić nic innego. - Panowie, to masakrycznie fatalny pomysł. Właśnie tak obcy dostał się na statek w moim komiksie. - Mikey nagle podniósł głowę znad komiksu, a jego bracia przewrócili oczami. - Może Mikey ma rację - oznajmił nagle Raphael, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. - Co?! - krzyknęli Don i Leo, Samantha po chwili zawtórowała im zdziwionym westchnieniem. - Czyli głupotą można się zarazić - stwierdziła i pokręciła głową, ale Raph zignorował jej uwagę. - Znaczy, z tym komiksem to totalna bzdura, ale jest milion innych powodów, żeby nie zabierać tego gościa do kryjówki. A pierwszy ma na imię Splinter - wyjaśnił żółw, a chwilę po jego słowach odezwał się Don. - Raph, jak wiemy ta wiewiórka była ewidentnie zmutowana. Jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za ten bajzel. - I mamy obowiązek go posprzątać - dokończył za niego Leo. - Nieważne, co powie mistrz Splinter. - A macie co sprzątać - mruknęła Sam. - Mam co najmniej 2500 zdjęć i z 20 nagrań na dowód. Jak nie więcej. - Musisz dodawać zmartwień? - zapytał ją Donnie, na co niewinnie uniosła ręce. - Jeśli ci to sprawi przyjemność, nie muszę. - Dziewczyna machnęła skrzydłami i wyłączyła aparat. - Zresztą nie musicie nic mówić waszemu mistrzowi. Mnie jeszcze nie widział, więc jak się postaracie i tego gościa uda wam się przemycić. - I dobrze, że cię nie widział. - stwierdzili zgodnie. - Ale mili - prychnęła i wzruszyła ramionami. Nie znała ich mistrza. Niestety nie miała okazji go zobaczyć. Wiele razy na obrazie jej kamer pojawiały się żółwie, ale nieznanego Splintera nie odnalazła. Cmoknęła cicho z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, to musiało się zmienić. - W każdym razie teraz nie pójdziesz do naszej kryjówki - stwierdził z zadowoleniem Raph, a Samantha mało nie zakrztusiła się własną śliną. - Jak to?! - pisnęła głośno i zacisnęła dłonie. - Wystarczy nam bezdomny ze zmutowaną wiewiórką w żołądku. - Obojętny głos Raphaela zaczynał ją denerwować. - A żebyś ty był kolejnym celem tego małego mutanta - wymruczała i założyła ręce na piersi. Gdy użyła tej groźby wszystkim znowu pokazał się przed oczami obraz wiewiórki wskakującej do ust mężczyzny i znikającej w jego przełyku. Samantha mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, nie był to przyjemny widok, ale jakże ciekawy. A na zemstę dla nieprzyjaciela nadawał się idealnie. - I vice versa! - odpowiedział nagle Raph i udając szarmanckiego, skłonił się przed nią. - Podwieźcie mnie chociaż w okolice domu - powiedziała i machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. - Nie będę na piechotę szła. Ku jej uldze, podwieźli ją. W Skorupogromcy panowała cisza, nawet Mikey nie krzyczał, każdy skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Do obowiązków Samanthy w czasie jazdy należało utrzymanie równowagi. Tylko raz, gdy na zakręcie zamyśliła się, prawie upadła, czym rozbawiła Raphaela, a w ramach zemsty “przypadkiem” zdzieliła go skrzydłem. Dziewczyna z łatwością stwierdziła, że darzy żółwia szczerą i pełną radości dozą nienawiści i miała wrażenie, że na razie się to nie zmieni. Co raz wyglądała na zewnątrz czy przypadkiem nie znajduje się już w okolicy domu. Wyliczyła wszystko, co musi w domu zrobić. Zapomniała dzisiaj dać Rakki jedzenie, mogła też w końcu ogarnąć bałagan na biurku. Wolałaby teraz zobaczyć, co wyniknie z dziwnego działania wiewiórki, jednakże nawet gdyby próbowała się włamać, Raph znów mógłby ją zauważyć. Uniosła nagle głowę i uśmiechnęła się. Zapomniała o jednym istotnym fakcie. Przedmioty naruszające prywatność, jej ukryte kamerki czekały, aż sprawdzi co nagrały. A jeśli żółwie dadzą się przyłapać z tym bezdomnym to zobaczy nawet samego mistrza Splintera. Skoro miała taki plus musiała znaleźć tylko zajęcie na jutro. Rozejrzała się po wnętrzu Skorupogromcy. Jej wzrok padł na wykrywacz mutagenu, który leżał obok ręki Donatello. Gdyby tylko miała jak go zgarnąć. Wyjrzała ponownie za okno i w myślach podskoczyła radośnie. - Leo, zatrzymaj się! - krzyknęła, a żółw gwałtownie zahamował. Celowo straciła równowagę i upadła tuż obok Dona. Zgodnie z planem strąciła ręką wykrywacz, który teraz leżał tuż przy jej nadgarstku. Szybko złapała go i dyskretnie schowała do kieszeni spodni. W myślach tylko miała nadzieję, że nikt nic nie zauważył. Nie należała do utalentowanych złodzieji, co najwyżej amatorów i od czasu od czasu pozwalała sobie na drobne kradzieże. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Leonardo, który odwrócił się na chwilę. - Nie, jestem cała. - Sam prędko podniosła się i pomachała ręką. - To żegnam. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyskoczyła z pojazdu i odczekała chwilę, aż odjadą. Gdy zniknęli za zakrętem podskoczyła i wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk radości. Wyjęła z kieszeni skradziony wykrywacz i zlustrowała go uważnie. Nie wyglądał jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Ot zwyczajne urządzenie, ale niewtajemniczeni nie zorientowaliby się do czego służy. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie jak używać urządzenia, ale po chwili wzruszyła ramionami. Dam sobie radę, pomyślała i ruszyła w stronę domu. Musiała jak najszybciej dać Rakki jeść i sprawdzić kamery. W końcu nie może ominąć jej to, co żółwie będą robić z problemem w postaci wiewiórki. '''Od Autora: A no witam. Udało mi sie napisać! Co się dzieje, Amik w końcu zebrała się w sobie. A mimo to czegoś mi brakuje w tym rozdziale. Mam wrażenie, że za mało zmieniłam z oryginału. Jak widać wkroczyliśmy pewnie w "Inwazję wiewióroidów", jakoś wyszło, że Samantha przedwiduje przyszłość grożąc Raphowi xD Postaram się szybko napisać next, może po świętach mi się uda ;) do zobaczenia. '''''Zawieszone na czas nieokreślony Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania